Catch that doesn't matter
by Kim Rinah
Summary: SLASH. Super Junior, EunHae. Shindong's sister arrives and makes a mess of Eunhyuk's and Donghae's peacefull life. Oneshot.


_**_**A/N**_**___**:**____Please take a note that Shindong's sister mentioned here is not at her actual age – for needs of this fanfiction let's imagine that she's about twenty, ok? I want her to be mature here (and I failed) xD And one more thing – English is NOT my primary language :) I just wanted to try. It went through two beta readers, Cloudy&Sitriel – I apreciate :* thank you! Though I waited too long for it, C. xD__

Just in case you might not know or think I misspelled Donghae's name: Shindong's birth name is Shin Donghee xD hope you'll enjoy it!

You think, you finally back to home. It's not that you don't like to travel. The truth is this time was much more entertaining than all previous times in China. Super Junior M's first tour without HanGeng. First tour of Super Junior M you weren't all alone. Yes, it was more entertaining. But it's over now and you finally can relax. You close your eyes, take some deep breaths and decide to take an example from Hyukjae on next seat. Plane shakes lightly and Eunhyuk's head rests gently on your shoulder. You're amused, smiling with pleasure. How much can you be happy with your life? You do what you always wanted , make a lot of money, you're famous and yet, you've got the best friend ever. Sure, there's a catch. But who cares? What matter's that you're happy.

You made Hyukjae prepare tea again, while you ('ve)turn the next dvd on. Once you recovered after tour you can finally watch drama you bought some time ago. (After you took some rest after tour you can finally watch drama that you brought some time ago)Of course you made Hyukjae watch it with you. It's better than his complaints about light burning his eyes in the middle of the night. Actually he almost always agrees to watch movies with you.

He comes in with tea and buried in his own thoughts. You stare at his hands afraid that he would pour your tea on the floor.

„Don't worry, I won't" Hyukjae answers to you seeing your worried expression and giggles at it. You take cups from him letting him settle down on your bed toward the monitor.

„Leeteuk will be mad again, you know? We're starting dance practice tomorrow" Eunhyuk says still smiling.

„Yeah, we are" you reply not really concerned. Your left hand wraps him naturally and you push play button. You don't notice his tensed gaze turned to his feet.

You weren't particulary happy with that sudden idea guys came up with last week but well, that's only because there's just a few days left till some event in Japan Super Junior H is invited to and you're going to stay with empty room again. And an empty room means boredom. Especially that Jongwoon won't be here too. And doesn't matter they're out just for three days. Boooring, you think.

But what you can do when they decided that Shindong's sister is staying here for a couple of days so you have to deal with a teenage girl and fan of yours soon.

„Hey, guys!" Girl showed up in a salon, little and cheerful. „I'm so happy Donghee-oppa lets me come here~!" Her voice squeezes and you're afraid of these coming couple of days and your mental condition during her staying.

But somehow you manage to survive through first ohhs and ahhs of her and it seems she's able to behave normally toward band members. Her excitement even goes on you and you play a role of favorite member.

Today is her last day here and the day before Super Junior H's outlet. She is following you everywhere and looks like she wants something particular from you. She's packed already and ready to go back home. You're all waiting only for a dinner Ryeowook's making now. You decide to join Hyukjae in a garden. Girl obviously follows you. You come outside when she finally starts to talk.

„Donghae-oppa, it has to be really cool to have a friend like Eunhyuk-oppa, right?" she says and you turn your face toward her surprised. „I know it's just a teasing, you're doing it on purpose to tease your fangirls but you really look so close like a couple" Girl continues not bothered that Hyukjae can already hear her.

Eunhyuk actually hears everything and smiles.

„You don't want to say you like EunHae couple?" he says with laugh. You laugh too, like always when it's mentioned.

„Well, the truth is... You're my favorite couple" girl smiles widely and full of confidence. You want to do a theatrical facepalm. Girl's not discouraged by both your faces and tries to convince you.

„Oh, come on! Donghae-oppa, Eunhyuk-oppa! It looks so obvious!"

You look at Hyukjae. He's laughing all embarrassed.

„Eunhyuk-oppa!" She turns toward him. „You at least admitted it once, right? It was something like 'I sort of liked Donghae', right?" Girl's pushing „You still like him, right?"

You don't know why but feel like she said too much. Hyukjae doesn't look at you and that bothers you the most. You feel even more worried when Hyukjae says to find out if dinner's ready yet. You look at him leaving you and at the girl. Unsure what to do you decide to go after Hyukjae but girl stops you.

„Uhmm, sorry... I probably said something bad. But I think you shouldn't follow him now. I was watching you, I knew from start that Eunhyuk-oppa still likes you and that you don't seem to notice it." You looked at this girl terrified. You still want to go after Hyukjae." Donghae-oppa, If you want to go then you should be sure of your own feelings" Girl is so serious.

„What the hell-"

„What you're supposed to say to him when you'll reach him? Oh, you don't know" She reads from your puzzled expression.

„But, jeez, we're friends, nothing more. We're both-" it seems like she decided to not let you say anything now.

„Who cares! Is that really so important? Love is about one's soul, not a body. When you really love someone then you love him or her and not how he, she looks like. Love is when you feel good being around that person, love is when you want to spend more time with that person, when you can't imagine a life without that person in it, when you feel you want it like that for forever. It's..." She takes a deep breath and loses her track of thoughts. She sighs loud and looks at you with meaningful sight.

You're distracted. You try to push away thoughts.

„You're implying that I... No, come on. You're sick!" You're angry. What if that about Hyukjae is truth, then it won't be the same now. No, you don't want anything to change. Stupid girl. Why he reacted like that? Why he didn't laughed it out like always? Might it be...

Girl went back home and you left with Hyukjae. Eunhyuk behaves like always. He doesn't avoid your eyes anymore so you feel relieved. It's the last night before their trip to Japan so you turn light out saying that he has to sleep.

„Oh, come on," Hyukjae turns light back on. „I'll sleep on a plane. Let's watch some movie."

He sits on your bed as if it's the most natural thing to do for him. And you know it is, for you too but you recall girl's words. All that talk about love. Is that true? Can it be true that he likes you? You can't believe or, you notice, you don't want to believe. Hyukjae reaches for some dvd and goes, probably to kitchen for two cups of tea. You turn computer on still thinking. Damn that girl, it's all her fault.

You don't know anything from that movie. Like a radar you notice every might-be-syndrom of his affection only to state that it's his normal self. So that's that 'obviousness' she talked about.

You think too much, you know it but you can't stop. They left to Japan so you can do it anyway. And while you do, you came to weird conclusions. You don't like it.

_Love is when you feel good being around that person, love is when you want to spend more time with that person, when you can't imagine a life without that person in it, when you feel you want it like this forever._

You're alone for two days. Two fucking days and you feel so unsure. Of everything. You wander in dorms and even Ryeowook (who seems to be left over by Jongwoon as well) notices and is worried. You hide in your room, again, and sit down on your bed in your usual place. You look at his usual place and try to imagine he's not gonna appear here again. It terrifies you. You try to imagine his face, with his adorable smile. It feels weird. You want him back already. You need to know if it's just an imagination. You admit to yourself that yes, you imagined yourself with Hyukjae. Not a big stuff, just a kiss. You still can't accept all this, yet you want to know if it'll be the same when he'll be next to you. You hope it won't.

Hyukjae's back and you try to act as always. It's hard because you already know. You're in salon with other members watching TV. Eunhyuk sits next to you and his hand's wrapped around your waist. That's something you two always do yet you feel as your skin's burning with fire in places he touches. You want to kiss him more and more. And you're not comfortably with this feeling but it's overwhelming. You fight with this and you're losing.

You're looking at that notebook without slightly understanding what's written in there. His presence is barely bearable now so how you're supposed to read anything? And it's not that he's so close that your arms are rubbing against eachother, that his face, his beautiful eyes and for-sure-tasting lips are only tens of centimeters from yours and you can feel warmth emitted by his body. It's partly because he simply is, he's in this room, in this apartment, in this building. And partly because he doesn't notice your gaze, doesn't know about your thoughts, he probably doesn't dare to wish for what actually happens in front of his eyes. That you're falling for him.

„Hyung... You know, I was thinking," You start still unsure of how to say it. But you know it's time, that you need no more conviction, that you're sure now. „About what Donghee's sister said."

Hyukjae tenses immediately. You both raise yourself to sitting position. He's avoiding your eyes.

„Hyung, I need to know. Do you really... still like me?" You want to kiss him so badly. His avoiding gaze, you want to see his eyes when you finally tell him. You want to tell him almost as badly as to kiss him. You want to see his surprised look, slowly turning into full joy. No, not joy. You want to see a desire in his eyes.

But he keeps quiet, looking at his own hands.

„Hyung..." You almost whisper.

„Well..." His face changes. He looks determined now and you know he's gonna tell you everything.

„The truth is I... sorry, Donghae but yes. I like you. I'm really sorry, I..." You don't let him end this sentence. You lean forward to gently press your lips against his. That's what you wished for at least a week. A week of sweet pain, stomach squeezes and sleepless nights. You admire him suddenly for his willpower, for all these years of your own carelessness which had to make him suffer through so much more.

You observe his reaction. He's shocked. You smile and kiss him again. You keep kissing him lightly till he realizes it really happens. It amuses you.

„Stop. Stop, stop, stop." He seems not to believe yet.

It really amuses you. You cup his cheek and look meaningfully in his eyes. And hope he'll get it finally cause it's so uncomfortably in a position you're now, with your back leaning to fit him.  
>You give him a full kiss and he finally respond. Your stomach jumps when his tongue enters your mouth. He forgets himself probably. He pushes you leaning on you and your mind goes blank. The only thing you know now is that you want him. You feel good being around him, you want to spend more time with him, you can't imagine a life without him in it, you feel you want it like that for forever. You love him. And it's surely obvious now. You kiss him back, barely noticing your hands wandering on his back and that his hands do the same. You wrap his waist with your hands tight and push him close, closer. You close your eyes and his touch feels twice as intensive now. Quiet moan escapes your mouth and Hyukjae responds the same.<p>

Knocking on the door startles you both. You're panting loudly.

„Hyukjae, Donghae, it starts within five minutes!" you hear Leeteuk's voice and steps as he's going to next room to call other members.

„Ahh, our show." You say disappointed.

„You kept saying you really wanna watch it, right?" Hyukjae smiles with embarrassment raising himself and you state, not without amusement, that you were already lying on his bed, notebook crushed under your back. You smirk and look at him.

„You're indeed beautiful" You say remembering all the times you told him that. You give him another kiss, short and passionate and then stand up heading towards the door. „It'd look weird if we won't show up now. I really wanted to watch it." You giggle and push a doorknob still smiling widely.

So here's that catch. But who cares. What matter's that you're happy.


End file.
